


Todos los caminos llevan a casa

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki era como el Santa Claus de la familia. No porque siempre llegara con regalos en Navidad, sino porque solo volvía a la mansión en dicha fecha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todos los caminos llevan a casa

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : SS es de Kurumada.
> 
> kahskjahskjas! No me cansaré nunca de escribir sobre estos dos. Escrito para la CPF Navideña organizada en el foro Pegasus Fantasy :) _Reto_ #01, _Prompt_ : #16

Ikki era como el Santa Claus de la familia. No porque siempre llegara con regalos en Navidad, sino porque solo volvía a la mansión en dicha fecha. Antes, cuando eran mucho más jóvenes, el Phoenix solía ir al menos unas dos veces por año, una por la mentada fecha y otra por el cumpleaños de Shun; pero con el tiempo, los retornos del Phoenix comenzaron a ser más esporádicos y breves. Más de uno sentía que de no ser por el lazo que lo unía a Shun, ya ni recordarían el rostro de Ikki. 

Seiya tenía muy presente la Navidad pasada, por ese motivo ese año era el primero en el que, de verdad, no quería que el Phoenix se apareciera. Se moría de ganas de verlo, eso no lo ponía en duda, pero la simple idea de hacerlo lo aterraba y lo colocaba en un lugar difícil. 

Los días previos se mantuvo sereno, pero sintiendo por dentro ese retorcijón ante la idea de que, en cualquier momento, a cualquier hora, el día menos pensado, Ikki tocaría timbre. 

La primera semana de diciembre Seiya lo disimuló con facilidad, ya la segunda todos notaban que se comportaba extraño, y para la semana del veinte, no pasaba un día sin preguntarle a Shun si tenía alguna novedad de su hermano mayor.

Por un momento el Pegasus fantaseó con la posibilidad de que Ikki ni se apareciera ese año —todos palpitaban que en algún momento el Phoenix iba a cortar el lazo—, sin embargo arribó a la mansión el veintidós de diciembre, muy tarde, cuando la cena había acabado hacía horas y la mayoría ya se encontraba en sus camas.

De hecho, Seiya ni se enteró de la llegada de Ikki. Despertó el veintitrés palpitando ese inminente encuentro, pero jamás imaginó llegar a la cocina y encontrarlo allí en compañía de Shun. 

Se alegraba de que fuera en compañía de Andrómeda, porque de otra forma hubiera actuado más extraño de lo que por sí actuó. Por empezar, no le dedicó ni un saludo, se lo quedó mirando como si Ikki fuera algún mueble fuera de lugar en la cocina. A tal punto que Shun lo miró con sorpresa a él y luego clavó los ojos en su hermano notando que este bajaba la vista para concentrarse en su café.

—H-Hola —acabó por decir Seiya.  
—Hola —fue la respuesta fría y seca de Ikki. 

Shun se sintió desencajado, él no sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos la Navidad anterior.

—Llegó ayer a la noche —dijo, a modo de quebrar ese clima atípico, detalle que llevó a Seiya a intentar hacer un esfuerzo para ocultar su malestar. Puso en marcha los huesos y caminó hasta la alacena para prepararse el desayuno, mientras Ikki simulaba leer el periódico.

A Seiya el corazón le latía de manera alarmante, pero logró serenarse y tratar de distraerse. Agradeció la oportuna aparición de Saori y, poco después, de Hyoga y Shiryu. Cuantas más personas allí, mejor. 

Empezaron a dialogar entre ellos y Seiya no se vio en la necesidad de hablarle a Ikki. Aunque quisiera, igual no podía, ni siquiera lograba posar los ojos en la figura del Phoenix por un segundo, y si lo conseguía, con mucho esfuerzo, enseguida se hundía en la vergüenza cuando descubría a Ikki mirándolo con una expresión dura, aunque lo mejor sería decir que era neutra.

Ese día Seiya se las ingenió para escapar de Ikki y este para disimular con su hermano menor, alegando que no pasaba nada malo con el Pegasus; pero el veinticuatro llegó y debían hacer los últimos preparativos, así que la ocasión los obligó a reunirse en la sala.

Ikki buscó la manera de ingeniárselas para poder hablarle, pero era imposible tocar el tema con los otros dando vueltas. Apenas pudo susurrarle unas palabras mientras colgaban unas guirnaldas en la parte superior de la chimenea.

—¿Puedo saber por qué estás enojado conmigo?

Seiya se sorprendió no solo con el detalle sorpresivo de que Ikki le dirigiera la palabra, sino aún más relevante por la pregunta, a tal punto que casi se cae de la escalera. Lo miró fijo, con los ojos bien abiertos, quiso decirle algo, pero Saori acaparó la atención de Ikki pidiéndole ayuda para Tatsumi quien seguía luchando con la nieve. De esa manera le privó de explicarle que él no estaba enojado. 

En tal caso quien debería estarlo era Ikki.

**(…)**

Lo encontró tomando el fresco o más bien dándole el pie necesario para acercarse, no tenía sentido que estuviera mirando las estrellas porque el cielo estaba encapotado y no se veía ninguna. 

—Entiendo que estés ofendido —dijo Ikki de golpe y Seiya dio un respingo.  
—No, no, no —se atajó de antemano adivinando la confusión—. ¿Crees que estoy enojado?  
—¿Y por qué no me hablas?  
—Bueno, no todas las navidades le dices a un amigo que lo quieres de una manera especial —soltó una risilla sarcástica—. Aunque juro que pensé que ibas a golpearme, no sé por qué —caviló volviendo a dar la vuelta para mirar al frente, con los brazos apoyados en la baranda y en una pose desgarbada.  
—¿Golpearte porque me dices que me quieres? ¿Quién podría golpear a una persona que…? —No era bueno con las palabras y a las pruebas del presente se remitía. 

Quería explicarle a Seiya que nunca podría ofenderse por recibir esa clase de afecto, que no era un ogro y mucho menos iba a golpearlo por algo así. No hizo falta, Seiya le dedicó una escueta sonrisa dando por sentado que entendía lo que quería decirle y no podía porque no encontraba las palabras correctas.

—Pensé que te estaba colocando en una posición difícil.  
—Y lo hiciste —asintió Ikki tomando coraje para acercarse un poco más y ponerse al lado—. Por eso no te di una respuesta en su momento. —Recordaba que de hecho no le había dicho nada. Se lo quedó mirando, luego apareció Shun avisando que Tatsumi estaba esperándolo en el auto y se marchó, sin mirar atrás, sin decirle a Seiya una sola palabra después de su trémula y torpe confesión.  
—Entiendo…  
—Me halagó. Jamás podría ofenderme por algo así, de hecho tuve todo el año para pensar al respecto. 

Seiya vaticinó lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, en especial porque Ikki le había tomado la mano que estaba sobre la baranda alejándose para hacerse un hueco y así acotar la distancia. Ikki iba a besarlo. Pero Seiya corrió la cara.

**(…)**

Justo cuando había encontrado ese espacio y el momento para hacerlo, Seiya lo rechazaba. Lo miró parpadeando, sin entender y tratando de no sacar conjeturas apresuradas. ¿Acaso, el afecto que le tenía ya se había esfumado? ¿Un año era todo lo que le duró el amor al Pegasus?

—Te vas a ir —murmuró Seiya mirando el suelo del balcón—, mañana o pasado, te vas a ir.  
—Sí, como siempre.  
—Como siempre —repitió mirándolo con tanta tristeza que Ikki tragó saliva. 

Pocas cosas lo conmovían en el mundo, una de ella era la mirada de su hermano llena de angustia, y ahora comprobaba que Seiya lograba un efecto tan o más devastador que el que Shun podía ocasionar en él.

—Pero volveré, _como siempre_ —recalcó. Seiya ya no pudo más y no ofreció resistencia, lo besó como si esa fuera la última vez. Al menos la primera era, pero el tiempo diría si sería la última. 

Ikki se fue ese año, como era de preverse. Ni siquiera quiso despedirse de Seiya; cuando este amaneció se encontró con el cuarto de huésped vacío y lo supo sin necesidad de que Shun se lo dijera.

No permitió que el dolor, la soledad o el enojo hicieran nido en él, por el contrario trató de seguir con la rutina como si nada trascendental hubiera ocurrido en su vida. Lo cierto es que al principio se le hizo difícil apartar de la mente la figura del Phoenix. Con el correr de los meses y ocupado con la administración del orfanato, lo consiguió.

**(…)**

Jamás imaginó tamaño regalo de cumpleaños. Que Ikki adelantara su visita anual no era más significativo como el hecho de que se apareciera por la mansión precisamente el primero de diciembre. Seiya no supo disimular su felicidad, por fortuna no corrió a abrazarlo como en su imaginación sí lo hizo, pero la sonrisa que tenía y mantuvo durante todo el día, lo delató.

Cuando pudo estar a solas con él, fue lo primero que quiso saber.

—¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás?  
—Mmm —pareció meditarlo recién en ese momento, aunque ya había tomado la decisión—, tenía pensado quedarme hasta el dos de enero.

Seiya le regaló una nueva sonrisa, acompañada de un ruidoso beso a escondidas. Eso era más de un mes, eso era más de lo que Seiya podía pedir. Sin embargo llegó el tres de enero —con una velocidad vertiginosa— e Ikki seguía allí. Esa mañana que lo vio tomando café en la cocina y esperándolo para salir a trotar, Seiya supo que Ikki había llegado para quedarse definitivamente en la mansión y en su vida.

**FIN**


End file.
